Following a Journeyman
by Queen's Own
Summary: Someone can't get someone else out of her head! Loosely based on real life experience. RR please, NO FLAMES!
1. The Chapter

A/N The voices in my head have named themselves!! Cami has just introduced herself to me! She is fully responsible for the interpretation of this story and everything to do with the plot line except for Reyna's memory (see below).

Disclaimer: have you noticed the title of this site? I am the fan. This is the fiction. Therefore, I OWN NOTHING!!! (Except for Meri, Reyna, Liem, Avireay, and Jayms!!)

A/N This story is actually loosely based on fact. I'm the POV of Reyna and I actually stalked a guy named James on New Years. He stalked me too- and anyway, it's a long story. He's hot and my sister thinks I'm going to marry him someday. Random. Anyways, I haven't seen him since, so the rest of the story is pure fiction!! Yeah!! (milky way bar and Buri208, you know James as the guy I stalked on New Years Eve.). 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Herald-Trainee Reyna Ashkevron sat back against the trunk of a large oak tree. Her Companion, Liem, was nowhere to be seen, though that was hardly a surprise at the moment. Whenever she got lost in her own thoughts, Liem tended to disappear in order for her to be able to work through everything on her own. He said deep thoughts weren't really his thing. At the moment, she was most definitely lost in thought, though she couldn't fathom why she kept dwelling on this one memory.

_It was three years ago. She'd been twelve at the time. Her favorite sibling, Medren, her half brother, had come back to Forst Reach after spending several months in Haven. Medren always had the best stories, and news and he usually brought interesting people with him. This time, he was accompanied by Bard Stefen and a Journeyman Bard named Jayms, who was four years older than her. Seeing Stefen again made the whole visit even better- although she'd known Stef since she was very little, he rarely came to Forst Reach with Medren. He usually had better stories- stories about Uncle Vanyel and his Companion Yfandes, about King's Own Jisa and King Treven, and darker ones too, about a feud between two families that ended badly for everyone involved. _

_The three of them had reached the Keep about a candlemark before sunset. She'd helped her older cousin, Dany, with the horses. Melody, Stef's older mare, was her favorite of the three, the other two being Medren's placid Jeni and the new horse, Jaym's gelding, Copper. Once the horses had been groomed and fed, the two of them had returned to join the crowd around the three Bards. She'd given both Medren and Stef the obligatory hug, before going to dinner. _

_Jayms, Medren and Stef had sat at the high table with Father. Medren and Stef were used to this by now, but Jayms looked rather uncomfortable. The shy Journeyman had hardly said anything, other than a quiet greeting for Father and Mother. "We're just passing through, Meke," Stef told Father. "We are leaving in the morning, unfortunately." _

_As soon as he could politely, Jayms left the hall. On a whim, she'd pushed back my chair a minute after he'd left and set off after him. "What are you doing?" Dany asked._

_She grinned. "I'm going to follow him." Dany didn't inquire further and she didn't tell him anything else. _

_She'd followed him around for the rest of the night. When she'd finally stopped following him around and went back to the hall where Stef and Medren were giving an impromptu concert for all of the many Ashkevrons there –it wasn't every day you had two Bards in residence, one of whom was the most famous Bard in Valdemar. After a few minutes, who had been standing directly across from her, but Jayms. He couldn't see the Bards from his viewpoint, but he sure as hell could see her. She'd watched him as best as she could out of the corner of her eye, but when she'd jerked her head out of the music, he was gone. She'd sworn softly, but let it go. She hadn't seen him since. _

She couldn't get the damn Journeyman Bard out of her head. Two years later, Liem had come along, and she'd packed up her life and moved it to Haven. She'd forgotten about Jayms and –to a certain extent- stopped really caring about the life she'd left behind at Forst Reach. Honestly, she didn't really care. Sure, she loved her family, but sometimes they could be a little- well- big. With her Gift of particularly strong Thoughtsensing, being around that many people about a year ago had been awful for her. Now, she was fine and her shields were ingrained and locked in place. But that fear of crowds still lingered and was part of the reason she never returned to Forst Reach to visit. The other was that her favorite relatives –Medren, Stef and her sister, Ariel- were here in the capital. Medren and Stef were Bards and Ariel was Chosen. 

She heaved herself to her feet and Mindcalled Liem. :_Come over here! I need a ride back to the Collegium. I've got classes!!_:

:_Lazy,_: he jibed. Her Companion came trotting into view. He was small for a stallion, which suited her fine. At fifteen, she was small and slender for her age, and probably wasn't going to grow much more. The size of their pair was made up for by their speed. On Liem's back, she was faster than almost every other Companion in the Field. She brushed red hair –a legacy from her mother- out of her eyes and vaulted onto the back of her best friend, wincing slightly at the pull it took. :_You need to shrink,_: she informed him as he picked up an easy lope back to the Collegium.

:_I'm no more likely to shrink than you are to be as tall as Des,_; Liem retorted, naming one of her friends, who, at thirteen, was taller than all the other Trainees and still growing. 

:_There's no help for it is there?_: she said with mock seriousness. :_You'll be as short as I am within a week._: Liem snorted.

:_Keep dreaming,_: he informed her. :_By the way, what were you thinking about?_: 

:_Something really random,_: she assured him. :_A Bardic Journeyman Stef brought to Forst Reach two years ago. Weird, huh._: Liem tossed his head in an unmistakable nod. 

:_You were right,_: he said. :_For once. It really _is_ random_.: 

:_I'm always right, you just never believe __me_.:

:_Who's the all knowing Companion?_:

:_Not you_.:

:_That hurts_.: Liem surged forward into a gallop in order to give Reyna practice in a dismount she had just learned. It was a tricky move and required precise timing. Reyna had gotten no few bruises from it. She swung her left leg over Liem's back and sat sidesaddle for a second before pushing off and landing feet away from the Companion, who was now feet away.

:_See you tonight._: she called. :_I promise, I'll come watch the sunset._: She heard Liem whinny, the sound carrying across to her.

:_You'd better!_: She smiled and walked into the Collegium. 

Her mentor, Herald Meri, met her at the door of their suite. "Reyna!" she said in relief. "Your lesson is cancelled for today. I need to meet with the King's Own about a new Trainee. She needs to talk to him- the boy is going to be a nightmare!"  

"Why?" she asked quickly. Her mentor smiled tiredly.

"Former assassin. I'll be back late. You and Avireay have the suite to yourselves tonight. Don't get into too much trouble." Avireay was her fellow protégé –also a girl- and the two of them were fast friends. Reyna's jaw dropped as her mentor swept out of the room. _A former assassin? Chosen?_ _This would cause a stir!_ _I wonder if he'll be in with me and Avireay. He –or she- would be an interesting classmate!_

:_He probably will be,_: Liem said, making an entry into her mind. :_He's a Thoughtsenser- it's the reason he's a former assassin. Siri –his Companion- says in addition to being in an awkward position, he's positively stricken. A few weeks ago, his Gift came into play- while he was completing a- job_.: Reyna shuddered.

:_Poor kid._: She sympathized with the newly Chosen completely. Meri would be a good mentor for him- one of the stronger Thoughtsensers in the Circle, she would help him get his 'Gift' under control, and fast. Liem's presence retreated for a moment before returning quickly.

:_Taver says Jisa says Stef wants to talk to you,_: he said quickly. :_You should meet him down by Bardic Collegium_.: Reyna's look turned thoughtful.

:_I wonder what he wants_,: she asked her Companion. Liem replied with the feel of a shrug.

:_I don't know. Taver told me Jisa didn't know either, but it wasn't of earth shattering importance_.: 

:_I'll be there faster than you._:

:_No fair! You're closer!_:

:_For once in my life, I can beat you, horse!_: She set off at a respectable pace, down the hall. Halfway to Bardic, she almost ran into a slender girl in Trainee Grays. "Avireay, Meri says no lessons. She has to talk to the King's Own about a new Trainee. Former assassin." 

"Interesting." It took more than an assassin in the Circle to shake the pretty ash blonde's calm. An earthquake was about the only thing remotely likely to do that, and she'd probably be calm as anything, helping Healers and Heralds save the wounded. Her Companion made up for her, though. Tam was skittish and became excited about everything. They balanced each other nicely. "Is he going to join us among the ranks of Meri's Trainees?"

"Liem thinks so. He's a Thoughtsenser." Reyna glanced hall. "I got to go. Stef wants to meet me at Bardic." Avireay smiled.

"Can I come?" she asked, green eyes begging. She had a decent voice, loved to sing and probably would have tried to get into Bardic, at least as a minstrel, had it not been for Tam. She adored Stef and played on Reyna's connections mercilessly.

"Course," Reyna said, grinning. "What are friends for anyway, Av?" She laughed and joined Reyna, walking at a slightly more dignified pace towards Bardic. 

Much to Reyna's chagrin, Liem had beaten them there. His blue eyes twinkled. :_Haha,_: he taunted. Reyna stuck her tongue out at him before turning to the two red-clad men standing next to him, one with red hair, one with brown. She embraced the red-head. "Hello Stef!" she said. The Bard smiled at her. 

"Hello Reyna. Nice to see you and Liem." His eyes lit on Avireay instantly. "Nice to see you again Avireay." 

"Nice to see you again, Stefen," Avireay said with utmost respect in her voice.

"Why did you want to see me?" Reyna asked. The brown-haired Bard stepped forward and Reyna's eyes widened in shock. It was Jayms.

"I see you remember Jayms," Stef said, smiling. "Shut your mouth Reyna. Fly catching is not a profitable pastime, at least for a Trainee. We're in Haven, probably for good this time at least for him, and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to reacquaint him with the place. He hasn't been here for three years or so, and I have something I need to do."

"Sure," she said, trying to avoid Jayms' eyes. _Why do I feel so jittery?_ "Avireay and I would love to."

"At least until Avireay runs into Shayn," her friend added. "Then I'm most likely to take advantage of a free afternoon." Reyna smiled knowingly at her. Shayn was another of the Trainees who'd been getting progressively closer to Avireay over the last year. And Avireay was definitely interested in being more than friends; to all appearances, it was mutual. Stef grinned at Avireay.

"Thank you," he said. He left quickly, walking away at a fast pace. There was a moment of silence before Avireay saved the situation.

"I'm Avireay," she said quickly, shooting a glance at Reyna. "I'm a Herald Trainee. This is Trainee Reyna Ashkevron and her Companion Liem."

Jayms smiled slightly. _He's really cute when he smiles._ "I'm Jayms. I'm a Journeyman Bard, and will be for probably another year." Liem snorted.

:_I'm going back to my nice grass,_: he commented quickly. :_I certainly don't need to be here, listening to you think about how handsome milord Journeyman is._: Reyna blushed slightly, blessing the dark tan still on her cheeks this early in fall. It hid most of her blush. As Liem loped away, she turned back to Jayms and Avireay. _He is handsome,_ she realized. His dark brown hair was cut shorter than was currently fashionable, close to his head. Expressive green eyes stared out above high cheekbones and a strong nose. He was taller than her but quite a bit, but then again, so was everyone else in Valdemar. She smiled, feeling almost shy. 

:_You're right,_: she admitted to Liem. To her surprise, the Companion didn't answer.

She and Avireay proceeded to give Jayms a complete tour of the Palace and grounds. After less than a candlemark, she found herself losing her shyness and getting to know him. She found herself liking him even more as they talked. By the time Avireay found Shayn and left with him, they were talking and laughing like old friends. 

The sky was beginning to turn pink in the west when Liem called her. :_Please come watch the sunset?_: he begged. Reyna smiled.

:_Alright,_: she said. :_Meet me at the fence._: A feeling of happiness and Liem broke the link –or as much as any link between a Herald Companion pair could ever be broken. 

"What did Liem say?" Jayms asked. She looked at him, startled. 

"How did you know?" she blurted. 

He smiled. "I've been around enough Heralds to recognize Mindspeech. Your eyes unfocus," he informed her. She smiled again.

"The big baby wanted me to come watch the sunset with him." She looked at Jayms. "Would- would you like to come?" He looked at first startled, then pleased. 

"Sure!" he said. "If Liem wouldn't mind-" She waved it off.

"He won't. Don't worry." The two of them walked down to the Companion's Field. Liem didn't look particularly surprised to see Jayms there, and didn't comment. 

The sunset was glorious, turning the entire sky red, orange and pink. They were silent, but companionably so. When dark finally set in and Jayms finally spoke, Reyna found that during the sunset, she had somehow moved so she was leaning against Jayms' shoulder, with his arm draped around her waist. "Nice sunset," he said quietly. She jerked her head off his shoulder.

"Yes." He smiled at her. 

:_You should probably head back,_: Liem hinted. Reyna pushed to her feet.

"Liem just said we should probably head back," she said. Jayms stood as well.

"We probably should," he admitted. Together they walked back, separating at the fence surrounding the Companion's Field. 

"I'll see you around," she called over her shoulder.

"See you soon, Reyna Ashkevron," he called back. 

A/N this was supposed to be a one-shot but, thanks to Cami, there's probably going to be one more chap. They don't put the purple button there for looks, people. PLEASE review!!! Until the next chappie! ~Queen's Own  


	2. The Epilogue

Queen's Own: The second and final chapter of _Following a Journeyman_. I apologize for the fact that this chapter took so long to come out. Life's been crazy!! And I was a little short on something we authors like to call inspiration. Cami took a vacation, I think. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. and see you in Bermuda.

Cami: I'm too tired for disclaiming; if you want that, see the first chap!!!

Queen's Own: And now, for my lovely reviewers-

Dana Stevens- uh- no.

PrettyKittyOreo- Your wish is my command!!

Lurks in Shadows- This chap is evidence that this is not a one-shot!!

Darienetta Stoke- here's your chap!!

BadExample- Thanks muchly for the review!!

milky way bar- shuttup!! (FYI, I would never say that to most of you. I've known her however, since we were in kindergarten.)

Fireblade k'Chona- I share your guilt!! I have some fics that I need to update!!

oceanmate- mostly I take conventional names and play with spelling or the order of letters.

wizard116- Cami thanks you for that extremely complimentary review!!

mysticmoods- Cami thanks you too!!

* * *

Epilogue

The four unopened letters on the table were an unspoken testimony to the fact that she hadn't written her family in ages. Reyna sighed, and picked up a small knife to slit open the first one. It was from –thankfully- not her family, but Jayms. He and Stef had left Haven a few weeks ago. Stef hadn't told anyone where he was going, not even Jayms. Reyna suspected he had gone to Sorrows, but couldn't really be sure. Stef could be awfully mysterious sometimes.

_Reyna- You were right to warn me that Stef might be mysterious on this trip. Throughout the last two weeks, we been everywhere from your home of Forst Reach, to Sorrows itself. This trip seems to have a theme, though I don't know why he brought me along. He's always friendly –when isn't he?- but sometimes I get the impression he wishes I wasn't here. I miss you, Reyna. And of course, Liem. Tell Avireay hello for me, and tell her I wish her luck with Shaym. –Jayms_

She smiled, warmed by just the tone of the letter. Sighing, she put the letter aside -replying would be useless as he was probably almost back by now- and picked up the next one. This one did bear the Forst Reach seal, which she slit to read the letter from her mother.

_To Herald-Trainee Reyna Ashkevron: I regret that I haven't heard from you in so long, though no doubt it's because you're having such a good time in Haven. We miss you here, and hope that you will come home for the holidays. Feel free to invite any of your friends along. Ariel's coming home as well, so we'll hopefully all be together this year. Good luck with your studies- is your Gift under control yet? How's Liem- still watching the sunsets? Please write back- it would be wonderful to hear from you. From Lady Roshya Ashkevron. _

Reyna smiled and pulled out a piece of paper to write back.

_Dear Mother- I'm so sorry not to have written. Yes I have been having quite a wonderful time here, and between classes, Liem, and my friends, I've been very busy. Of course I'll come home for the holidays- would you mind if I brought two or three friends and their Companions? That's wonderful that Ariel's coming home; I can't wait to see her. My Gift is quite under control by now- thank you for asking. Liem and I are still watching the sunsets every night. Love, Reyna Ashkevron._

_There, _she thought, sealing the letter. _That should keep her happy until the holidays._ She set the letters aside, and picked up the next. This was from her sister, Ariel, now on the Karsite Border.

_Little sister- Life up here is as close to hell as I'd like to get. I honestly don't know how Uncle Vanyel survived up here, though he was probably too busy to notice the awful conditions. It's cold, miserable, and almost no civilians. And the fear- it's almost palpable. You can feel it everywhere you go, especially among the Karsite escapees. They've almost stopped coming now, poor souls. Life there is even worse. Anyway, I'm counting down the days until I leave here, though it's not until Midwinter, when I retire to the embrace of my family. I'll probably be sleeping most of the time, so don't count on much quality time with me. Love you so much. I think about you all the time, and hope that you never have to end up out here. All my love- Ariel._

Reyna bit her lip, partly out of sympathy, partly out of fear. She wasn't normally still afraid for her sister, but every once in a while- well, everyone knew what the Karsites did to the Heralds they captured, and Ariel was so obvious in her Whites. She was being stupid, she knew, but that didn't stop a shiver from running down her spine all the same. She scribbled a quick reply, which was all she could write.

_Big sister- I love you so much and I think about you every night, hoping that you're safe and well. I too am counting down the days until you get away from the Karsites and I see you safe again. All my love- Reyna._

She carefully sealed this letter as well, setting them on top of the ones from Jayms and her mother. Picking up the last letter –the most recently sent, and only from the Palace- she smiled.

_Herald-Trainee Reyna- Taver just informed me that Herald Ashir and her Companion encountered Bard Stefen and Journeyman-Bard Jayms about a day's ride from Haven. They should return before tomorrow morning. Best Wishes, King's Own Jisa._

Reyna rolled this piece of paper into a ball and threw it into the fire. Fall's crispness had set in early this year, and having a fire burning on the hearth cut down on the chill considerably, especially now that the sun had set. Standing, she stretched, picked up the letters and walked out of the room.

Several minutes later, she returned. Quietly, she shut the door, before turning to walk into her own room. Again, she turned to shut the door, this time moving to latch it. She was exhausted –intense training with Meri- and wanted sleep badly. But apparently, that was not going to happen.

"Hey Reyna." She jumped, and then laughed at the familiar voice.

"Jayms!" She turned to see the Journeyman sprawled over her bed before he stood and walked over to her. "I've missed you! When did you get back?"

He shrugged. "Oh, a candlemark or so ago." Suddenly, he hugged her, hard. She hugged him back. "I missed you, Reyna," he whispered into her hair. Suddenly, it really hit her how much she'd missed him. They stayed like that for a while, content to just be near each other again.

A door slammed somewhere in the suite, and they sprang apart. Jayms looked somewhat embarrassed, and Reyna could feel a bit of a blush staining her cheeks. _He's just my best friend who I haven't seen in almost a month. That's all._ Yet even as her mind insisted it, her subconscious denied it. That was not a friendly embrace.

"Hello?" The voice calling from the common room was unsure, yet with a hint of former arrogance. In other words, Shad.

"In here," she replied, unlatching the door. Sure enough, the former assassin, turned Trainee, stood, looking slightly embarrassed in the common room.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything," he said quietly. She really was blushing now; from the look of it, so was Jayms.

"No," she insisted quickly. "You weren't." Shad smirked slightly but didn't continue.

"I was just wondering where everyone else was," he said, changing the subject.

"Meri's out with a bunch of her old friends," Reyna answered. "And Avireay is, I think, occupied with something else." A hint of a smile twitched her lips.

Shad murmured something about thanks, and then ghosted into his room, shutting the door behind him. They were alone once more.

"So- how was the trip?" she asked finally, wanting only to break the silence.

"I missed you," he repeated softly. "Stef was so- focused. I've never seen him like this before. And I really missed having you to talk to. Having someone to talk with. But especially you." He looked at her, meeting her eyes. "Reyna- you are my best friend in the world. If I had to trust someone with my life, it would be you, completely and totally." She couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't think. "But- I realized on this trip- being away from you for the longest time in months, it goes above and beyond friendship. It's more than friendship, what I feel for you, Reyna. It's a feeling I cannot put into words, Bard or no. Whether we stay friends or no, I will feel this way." She couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't think.

"I- I-" she stammered. She couldn't make her brain or lips form an answer. Disappointment clouded his eyes slightly, and he lowered them. Released from his gaze, she felt her brain begin turning again, felt freed from her paralysis. _Oh gods- he thinks-_

"If that's-" he began. But she cut in, placing her hands on his chest.

"Jayms," she said quietly. "I- I think I've loved you since the moment I met you. None of the ballad and lifebond nonsense- plain simple love. The kind of feeling that makes me think that- that I can't live without you, that I need to have you with me, to know that you're okay." She plowed on, a fountain of words welling up inside her. "The kind of feeling that makes me think, that no matter what happens, so long as you're with me, everything will be okay."

:_Okay, now you sound like Third-Rate Minstrels in a bad rendition of Sun and Shadow,_: Liem said irritably. :_All syrupy and cloying and- I just cannot take it!!!_: Reyna laughed and repeated what he'd said to Jayms. He too, doubled over laughing, until they were holding onto each other to keep from falling. When the laughing had ceased, their faces were so close, that Reyna couldn't stand it. She kissed him. And he kissed her back.

:_But we're happy minstrels,_: she retorted happily. Liem smiled and gently pulled out of her mind.

* * *

Queen's Own: Short and Sweet! Wow this has been a long time in coming. Reviews make me hyper! And that button (purple, white, gray, whatever color it is!) is not just a decoration, peoples!!!


End file.
